Worlds Strongest Omega Part Two
by Althaea Amethyst
Summary: The curse has been lifted now reborn and skull come together at the least likely of times


It has been a year since the Arcobaleno curse has been lifted. And a year for them to grow up into their normal bodies. Puberty sucked balls for Skull. He had to go on suppressants and scent blockers again. Which was a pain in the ass because of the new laws. But, at least they weren't illegal. Just hard to get unless you went to the doctor and he prescribed them to you. Unlike before when he was in his twenties they were easy to come by without a doctor's order.

He gave up on finding a mate. He was an easy sixty seven year old who looked twenty-four. He could not just mate with anyone if they found out his true age. He doubts anyone would want to mate him anyway. He was nothing special just an immortal stuntman and yes, he was truly immortal, it wasn't just a title. He never told anyone but he was experimented on as a kid and nothing could kill him yet. Probably old age but as of yet nothing killed him. He even had his head cut off once and it just reattached itself. Maybe, if it was separated longer it would probably kill him but you never know.

Well he has enough reminiscing about his life he had to meet the others.

It was half past noon on July thirtieth when he got to the manor everyone was meeting at.

"You're late Skull!" Colonnello exclaimed.

"Sorry! I was just thinking over something which is why I am late. Either way, I'm here." Skull said.

Reborn nodded. "Well, since you're here let's get down to business. Some of us think it would be useful to live together again and go on missions again." He said.

Skull looked at them "I would have to decline. I prefer not to be everyone punching back again. It wasn't good for my mental health the first time around, it won't be good this time around. Besides, now that I'm fully grown again, I'm looking to settle down and find a mate, hopefully. I don't want to be in the mafia anymore." He said to them.

Reborn looked at him "I keep forgetting you're an Omega. You don't act like one. Well, I said some of us; I never said I was one of them. I'm with you. I don't want to do it anymore either. I want to retire as well. It's about time I find a permanent mate as well. Because I would rather not die with no heirs." He said.

Verde nodded "I'm out as well. I'm busy with my experiments." He said.

Lal Mirch sighed, "well, I'm in with Colonnello." She said.

Uni nodded "I'm in as well." She said

Viper shook her head "I'm out. I got a job with Varia. I'm going to stay there for a while." She said

Fon nodded "I'm in. Why not? It was fun the first time." He said

Skull nodded to them "Well, if this meeting is over, I'm out. I'm going home." He said and started to leave.

Reborn followed him so did Verde. All three left.

It was nearly a year later before he saw Reborn again and it was at the worst time. He was in heat when Reborn decided to come visit him.

"Skull? You here?" He asked as he entered the house. He was hit with the scent of an omega in heat. 'I should leave' he thought 'but he needs help, he has gone through so many heats alone and it will eventually kill him if he doesn't have release from an Alpha' he thought. "He will hate me for this when he comes to but I rather be hated than him die" he said to himself as he went to find Skull.

~Warning smut scene ahead do not read if you do not like yaoi~

When he found him, he was in the most compromising position ever. Skull was sitting on a dildo riding it, fucking himself.

Reborn came in "Skull?" he called out as the omega looked at him.

"Senpai" Skull said softly "Alpha" he said in a hazy need.

"I'm here to help you" Reborn said "Can you tell me if you want my help? All you have to do is say no.," he said

Skull was in a Haze but understood what he was saying "Help me please." he said

Reborn nodded and stripped before going over to Skull removing him from the toy. He heard him whine before he shushed him with a promise he would be full again soon.

Reborn wasted no time, he knew he was prepared and put him on all fours. He entered him from behind and started fucking him.

He paced himself going at an even speed watching Skull writhed under him in a moaning mess.

"Please more Alpha! Faster! Harder!" Skull begged and Reborn abide, going faster and harder for him.

Reborn stroked Skulls dick to help him release. Reborn was trying not to get lost in his own mating haze because he doubted Skull wanted to mate him right now.

Skull came with a roar and Reborn came inside him by accident he had knotted him as well, which was bad too. Skull looked happy though.

~Smut over which I know was horrible but my first time writing it~

"Reborn senpai! When did you decide you loved me enough to have sex with me? I thought you were straight?" He asked

"I just came here to check on you and saw you were in heat. I figured you needed an Alpha since you have being in heats alone for too long without an Alpha you could die soon." He said

"So you took me as a responsibility?" he asked

"I do like you Skull, if that what you asking" Reborn said

"It is." Skull said.

Reborn sighed, "I didn't mean to knot you. I kind of lost control there!" He said

Skull shook his head "It's fine. I will be in heat for a while so might as well make yourself comfortable. Unless, you somehow get me pregnant then I demand you mate me." He said firmly.

Reborn laughed, "If I get you pregnant, you're mine and only mine." He said. "Now shut up. Tell me when you go into heat again." He said, "I'm going to sleep." he said. He, then, moved them to the bed and laid them down to a comfortable position.

Skull's heat lasted for about four days it suddenly stopped. Skull knew he was pregnant when it suddenly stopped before the week was up. He cursed Reborn and nearly threw him through a wall. He demanded to be mated right away once it is confirmed.

So, that was how he ended up mated to Reborn. Nothing fancy, no courting or anything. Just an accidental pregnancy that made its way into the equation.


End file.
